A Spin in the Park
by catherder
Summary: Max and Logan take a spin in the park. What really happened after 411 on the DL


A SPIN IN THE PARK  
  
Author: Catherder  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel is owned by Charles Eglee, James Cameron, and Fox. I claim no rights to these characters, alas.  
Summary : Max and Logan take a spin in the park  
Spoilers/Timeframe: Immediately after 411 on t he DL  
Rated: PG 13  
  
They took the elevator down and threaded their way through the lobby. Once outside, Logan zipped his jacket and turned up the collar against the wind. The rain had diminished to a drizzle, but every now and then, a lightning flash illuminated the deserted street. Avoiding the biggest puddles, they slowly and silently made their way the two blocks to the small municipal park.  
  
When they reached it, Max helped Logan get up over the curb. He wheeled onto the gravel path with Max walking alongside him.   
  
"There's a bench over here," he said softly. "Val and I used to come here a lot when we were first married. I love this park. Brings back good memories - before Val started drinking so much that I couldn't take her out in public."  
  
Max sat down on the bench and Logan pulled up next to her, snapping the brakes of the wheelchair. "I remember trying to climb that tree." He pointed to a huge oak across the path from where they were sitting. "I was trying to impress Val. Damn near broke my neck."  
  
"Never thought of you as the Tarzan type," Max said.  
  
"I wasn't. That's why I fell out of it." Logan grinned at the memory. "You could probably climb it with one hand tied behind you.  
  
"Part of my warrior training, you know. But Zack was the one who was really good at climbing trees."  
  
"Ah, Zack. The good soldier."  
  
"Yeah. Still. For some reason he's still wrapped up in the Manticore mentality and I don't want that any more. He killed Vogelsang because he thought Lydecker would get information on me from him. And he wanted us to leave, then split up once we got out of Seattle. I didn't want to find him just to lose him again."  
  
"I can understand that. I found Val again, and had to put her out of my life - again," Logan said ruefully." It hurt."  
  
Max stood up, shivering a bit, not exclusively from the weather. "I'm chilly. I need to walk a little."  
  
"OK." Logan released the brakes and rolled up beside her. "The path winds all around the park, and it looks like we've got it all to ourselves. I'll give you the tour."  
  
"'K."  
  
They slowly moved along the gravel path, Logan pointing out sites like the old carousel, mostly hidden from view in the darkness. Max, with her superhuman faculties, could clearly see the wooden horses and other gaily-painted animals on it.   
  
"It's beautiful. I've never been on one before." Max looked wistful.  
  
Logan, remembering what she had told him about her childhood, replied, "You haven't? Well, we'll have to do something about that when the weather's better."  
  
They continued on, stopping at a basketball court.  
  
"I used to shoot hoops here a couple of times a week," Logan said.  
  
"I didn't know you were into basketball."  
  
"Big time. Love it. I was pretty good too. Of course that was before - " he stopped abruptly.  
  
"I'll bet you're still good. You should try it again." Max put her hand on his shoulder. He did not pull away.  
  
"Nah, I think those days are over."  
  
"Why? You love basketball, you should play basketball."  
  
"I can't see myself playing wheelchair basketball."  
  
"Why not? Don't be a dope. If you enjoy it, you should play."  
  
Logan wheeled away, obviously reluctant to continue the conversation. Max didn't press the point, knowing that he was still sensitive about being in a wheelchair. She caught up with him a little way down the path. They passed a tiny landscaped garden with artistically placed rocks. It was too late in the year for flowers, but Max could imagine what it looked like in spring.   
  
"This is nice."  
  
"Yeah," he replied in a funny tone, as if he were having a hard time speaking.   
  
"Wanna go back?" Max suggested, realizing he was still mulling over her basketball comments.  
  
"No. I wouldn't be able to sleep."  
  
"Me neither." Max laughed.  
  
"Max, you don't sleep anyway."  
  
There was a small children's playground farther along the path. They could see a sliding board, seesaw, and swings glowing dully in the drizzle. Max ran over to it.  
  
"Mind if I try out the monkey bars?"  
  
"Knock yourself out. I'll wait."  
  
"Come on over and spot for me."  
  
As Max leapt onto the monkey bars, Logan wheeled himself with some difficulty through the wet grass to the end of the piece of equipment. He watched, fascinated, as Max rapidly pulled herself, hand over hand, across the bars. She swung up and around the end of the device, obviously showing off. They both laughed.  
  
"You're very good. Have you considered the circus as a career?" Logan said.  
  
"Too much work. Like at Manticore. I'd rather do this for fun," Max replied.  
  
She did a fancy dismount, somersaulting to the ground. It was an impressive display until she slipped on the wet wood chips and fell into Logan's lap. He looked embarrassed for a second, head down, eyes averted from her. Then he laughed nervously and looked up at her.  
  
"Will this thing hold both of us?" she asked.  
  
"I guess we're about to find out, aren't we?" he replied softly.  
  
Max started to get up, but Logan put his hand on her arm, stopping her.  
  
"Let me give you a ride home," he said.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Max grinned.  
  
She put her arms around his neck as he quickly wheeled down the path, out of the park and back up the street toward her building, smiling in the darkness.  
  
THE END  
  



End file.
